Brothers Share
by AmenToTheMangaBible11
Summary: Sasuke loves Hinata... But so does Itachi. Hinata's worried it'll break up their good relationship if she settles for one of them, and there's always the fear they're just using her. What happens when she goes over to the Uchiha residence to tell them she's not interested? Turns out, she's kinda interested anyway.


**Disclaimer:**

Sasuke: What the hell is this?

Itachi: I think she finally lost her mind...

Hinata: Why was I dragged into this?! I don't want these kinds of things in my life. You're tarnishing my sweet little record!

AMB11: Shut up! Now, do as I've ordered you.

Itachi: You can't make us.

Sasuke: You **DON'T OWN** me!

AMB11: BITCH please!

. . . .

Itachi: I'm actually kind of excited...

Sasuke: ...Me too...

Hinata: What?

Both: "Nothing!"

. . . . . .

This came to me while doing... Absolutely nothing in Algebra 2. That and secretly listening to the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne when I wasn't supposed to be.

**Warning: **Very MILD smuttish kind of stuff. Read on if you can/want to. No graphic crap, I don't write that mess, at least, not yet. Just read for a few quick laughs to enjoy the lovable brothers and the bond they share. ...Enjoy!

* * *

_B_**R** _O_ **T **_H_ E **R **_S _S _H _A **_R_** _E_

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi dropped his briefcase beside the couch and plopped down next to his brother.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head off of the back of the couch and stared blankly at his sibling while he slipped off his shiny work shoes. "Struck out again." His head fell back to the spot it'd spent thirty minutes warming.

Itachi tore the television remote from his brother's unmoving fingers and turned it on, leaning back on the cool leather cushion and throwing his arm onto the backing. "Oh good, you were already watching the weather." Itachi mumbled sarcastically, giving his pitiful brother a mild glare when black and white dots flickered across the brightening screen. He jumped when he suddenly felt Sasuke bite his fingers in retaliation.

The younger Uchiha slid to his feet, his woolen socks slipping on the wooden ground until he caught his balance. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "You know, you'd think she'd give me a chance."

Itachi stole a handful of the popcorn sitting on the coffee table. "It's because she loves me much more than she loves you," He choked out around a mouthful of stale kernels.

"Then why'd she tell me she turned you down yesterday after she told me no?" Itachi threw a piece of popcorn at Sasuke's smug face, smiling when it bounced off the middle of his forehead.

"Bastard." Sasuke spun on his heel and headed for the kitchen.

. . . . . . . .

Hyuga Hinata, the one girl that had ever succeeded in attracting the attention of not one, but two Uchihas! A shy, studious, dedicated young woman that has her entire life ahead of her and plenty of opportunity waiting for it's turn to knock on her door. Long, flowing, dark hair that was cut in a way that framed her round, young face in a way that many would consider childlike, but on her, it worked. She was a little above average height at 5' 5"- if she really stood up straight. Round, crystal blue eyes and dark eyelashes, though they weren't as long as she'd like.

Hinata lowered the mascara brush and wiped underneath her eye where a bit of the sticky makeup had smeared. A sigh escaped her shapely lips. Why her?

"What's wrong with me?" She poked and pinched at her round, chipmunk cheeks, attempting a smile, and settling eventually for a pathetic grimace. "It's just not fair."

"What's not fair, sister dearest?" Hinata jumped, hands slamming down onto the bathroom counter, tube of mascara disappearing somewhere behind the laundry bin.

"Hanabi! You can't do that," She mumbled, getting her racing heart under control.

The younger girl leaned against the doorway, eyes still glued to the DS in her hands. There was a small explosion from the red device, before Hanabi smiled and finally looked up at her sister. "But it is oh so much fun, Hina darling. Anywho," She paused to set her game down on the counter and try to find her mascara that her sibling had so graciously chucked across the room.

"What exactly is, 'So not fair?'"

Hinata sighed, rolling her eyes, and pushed past her younger sibling. Her footfalls were near-silent as she walked down the carpeted hallway to her bedroom, Hanabi tailing along behind her. The lavender painted door swung inward on greased hinges, and a cool blast of air from her ceiling fan chilled the drying sweat on her spine. Why was it so warm outside? It was November for God's sake!

"You know the two guys that live a few houses down?"

Hanabi felt obliged to throw herself onto Hinata's bed, her video game once again lighting up her face with a blue glow. "Yeah, those really hot brothers? What's their name... Uchiha, or something, right?"

Hinata nodded and disappeared inside her closet. "Uh huh, it seems that both of them have a thing for me. Personally, I think they've just turned it into a contest to see who can do 'it' with me first."

"Screw 'em both at the same time, problem solved." Hinata glared weakly at her sister, who just shrugged with a cat-like grin. "What?!" The elder Hyuga sighed.

"Not going to happen Hanabi."

"Why not, they're both smart, wealthy, around your age, fucking hot-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata interrupted with an embarrassed huff. "Language." The younger girl stuck her tongue out.

"I don't really see a problem with it."

Hinata rubbed the goosebumps on her bare arms and disappeared quickly to find a light jacket in the recesses of her walk-in. "It'd just be, I don't know. Wrong! I'm not looking for anything like that right now. I want a real relationship, not some one night thing with two good looking young men." She pulled a pair of green high tops onto her feet, lacing them up quickly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hanabi sat up and stowed her game behind her, following her sister around the room with her pale, blue eyes.

"To tell both of them I'm not interested for the last time, it wouldn't be fair for me to lead either of them on." She opened the door and hurried out into the hall, ignoring the ranting young girl behind her.

"But-Wait! How could you just pass up an opportunity like this? You have to live a little, you can't let two gorgeous guys slip through your fingers! Wait! Hinata!" Hinata kicked the front door shut behind her, the voice of her little sister drowned out by the thick wood. She breathed a sigh of relief and scurried down the wooden steps.

It was warm outside, but it seemed that Mother Nature had been kind to the fair city of Konoha today. A strong breeze rustled the branches overhead, knocking leaves by the dozen to the sidewalk below. Hinata had to pull her hair from her smiling face at least a half-dozen times. She unzipped her jacket and pushed the sleeves up to her elbows to enjoy the beginning of the cool weather and slowed her walk when the Uchiha residence came into view.

Understated elegance. What an odd choice for two young bachelors to choose for their outdoor decor. Strange.

Hinata took a few tentative steps toward the dark-wooded porch, trying her hardest not to rethink her decision. Deep breaths, in and out. In and out.

The soles of her worn-out sneakers squeaked on the polished wood of the steps. One, two, three. She let out a breath she'd been holding once she was in front of the door. A plain, slate grey welcome mat was under her feet, and she nervously scraped the bottoms of her shoes to stall for time.

She reached slowly for the doorbell with a shaking hand...

. . . . . . . . .

"I don't see how she could turn both of us down in less than a week. What's not to like?"

"You're arrogant and I'm old?"

"Shut up grandpa." Sasuke threw an empty box of Ritz crackers at the back of Itachi's head, pumping his fist when it missed but spewed a mess of salt and crumbs all over his brother instead. "And you aren't that old."

"On another note," Itachi began unbuttoning his soiled shirt after shaking the mess from his hair, "Isn't she a bit old for you?" Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed at Itachi's smug look.

"I'm 18 now, it's legal."

"Yes, but she's 20."

"And you're 22. It's the same age difference, either way." Sasuke stuck his lower lip out in a barely noticeable pout.

"But she's older than you, it makes a distinct difference." Itachi picked the now emptied box up off of the floor and walked to the laundry room set beside the kitchen. He dumped the box in the plastic bin- makeshift recycling bin- in the short hallway and peeled his shirt off of his shoulders, setting it on top of the running washing machine.

Sasuke shoved a handful of crackers into his mouth in annoyance before grumbling, "Maybe I like older women. Younger ones are irritating as fuck." Itachi snorted quietly and flicked his little brother's nose.

"Idiot."

"Jackass."

They glared at each other, Sasuke's nose wrinkled in petulance and Itachi's brow furrowed in slight confusion-When had Sasuke gotten as tall as him?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

. . . . . . .

Hinata felt like she'd wet her pants as she watched Hanabi disappear down the street from the way she'd come. She turned her eyes frightfully to the stone wall her hand was resting against, more so, the small, round button that was being held down by said hand. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and internally swore to kill her sister. Damn that girl for scaring her.

A frown marred her face as she thought back on what Hanabi had said. "Plenty of condoms my ass."

"What was that?" Hinata snapped her head up, a few strands of loose hair catching on the edges of her glossed lips. Wide, impossibly dark eyes stared down at her from beneath spiky, navy bangs.

Hinata felt faint, but managed a weak, shaky smile. "Hi Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha stared down in a drunken stupor at the deer-caught-in-headlights look the attractive young woman was giving him. His hand caught her shoulder when she turned abruptly to leave, and she stiffened from head to toe. "Won't you come in?" He smirked when she turned around slowly and ducked under his arm, her head hanging on her shoulders.

Something smelled amazing, not in the sense of food, but more of just an overall delicious smelling scent, and when an arm reached around her for something, she figured it was the young man that had let her in that smelled so good. She suddenly realized that Sasuke had shut the door behind her when she heard the lock click to activate. She glanced side to side in the small foyer, a slight feeling of panic gnawing at her stomach.

"Itachi, we have company!" Sasuke's voice boomed out over her head, and she glanced back at the door regretfully, jumping when a large hand suddenly was placed on the small of her back, leading her forward and away from her only exit. Hinata swallowed dryly, her palms sweaty. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Dammit Sasuke, you got food in my hair. I just showered this morning to-Oh, Hinata! What a pleasure to see you." Hinata dropped her head and mumbled a quiet hello, trying her hardest to ignore the hand that was sitting a bit too low to be casual on her back and the half-dressed man in front of her. Come to think of it, this had been a terrible idea. What the hell had she been thinking?

"Idiot, go put some clothes on, you're embarrassing the poor girl." Sasuke led Hinata over to the wrap-around couch in the middle of the room that was sitting directly under a large skylight. The television was playing some kind of foreign film in a language she didn't recognize and the coffee table in front of her was made of an elegant cherry colored wood. The room held an open feel, and if it wasn't for the tension between the two young men in the room settling over everything like a silent cloud of oppression, she would've felt very comfortable here.

Sasuke made to sit next to her, but a rough tug to his collar had him being dragged suddenly around the arm of the sofa and into one of the back rooms by his older brother. Hinata stared wide-eyed at the two men when the door was slammed shut, and her nerves suddenly spiked. She felt like slapping her own forehead. What the heck had compelled her to even do this?

. . .

"Th'hell was that for?" Sasuke whispered at his brother angrily.

"I can't trust you in there with her alone. Who knows what you do to my poor Hinata." Itachi pushed past Sasuke and dug in one of his drawers for a t-shirt.

Sasuke brushed through his spiky hair with his hand and huffed, settling his muscled arms across his chest comfortably. "Well, what do you suggest we do then, because I don't plan on letting you anywhere near MY Hinata." Itachi glared at Sasuke with equally dark eyes.

"Well, first we should probably figure out why she's here."

Sasuke nodded, his hand rubbing at the dark stubble on his chin absentmindedly. "Good plan, then what?"

"Really depends on her answer I suppose." Itachi pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, ignoring his snickering brother and the jibe at his choice of hairstyle. The kid could joke all he wanted, longer hair was better than a duck-ass any day. "Come on kiddo, let's get out there before she tries to jump out the window or something."

. . .

Was the window an option? Hinata glanced at the door the Uchiha brothers had disappeared behind just a few seconds ago before hurriedly getting to her feet. She walked at first, but eventually sprinted across the room and tugged at the window roughly, disappointed to find it locked by some sort of pass-code. Damn these freaking gated communities and their ultra security systems!

A doorknob behind her rattled, and she panicked. She scrambled back to her seat in the middle of the overly expensive sofa and smoothed out her hair, ignoring the bickering behind her. She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip almost hard enough to break skin. Her hands were holding tight to each other in her lap to keep from shaking.

"So, Hinata, what can we do you for on this fine day?" Sasuke jumped over one side of the couch, his arm slung around behind her, the side of his chest brushing her shoulder. She discretely tried to scoot away.

A few seconds later, Itachi appeared on her other side, three glasses of iced tea precariously perched in his hands. He handed one to his brother, offered one to Hinata and sat down with the third for himself. He crossed his legs and fixed his unwavering gaze on the uncomfortable young woman. Hinata spun the glass cup in her hands, desperately trying to figure out how she'd managed to get herself sandwiched between both of the Uchihas.

"I-I uhm... I r-really j-j-just s-stopped by t-to s-s-say h-hello, n-no n-need for m-me to i-intrude. I-I c-can l-leave..." She trailed off, desperately trying not to faint under their scrutiny.

Itachi rested his hand on her knee, his thumb stroking gently. "No, please. You're more than welcome to stay for a while. We were just getting ready to make something to eat if you'd be willing to grace us with your presence at dinner." He glanced over her bowed head at Sasuke, both of them nodding discretely.

"I-I w-wouldn't w-w-want to-to i-intrude." Hinata tried her damnedest to shrink into the couch, or at least become invisible. Sadly, it didn't work.

Sasuke leaned in a bit closer to her, the arm he had nonchalantly wrapped around the sofa behind her coming down to rest on her shoulders. "Nonsense, it'd be our _pleasure_."

She felt her face flame up, the tips of her ears burning. This was going to be harder than she thought. Swallowing her fears and nervousness, she set her glass on one of the coasters on the coffee table and sat on the edge of her seat. She did her best to avoid looking at either of them.

"I-I just came h-here to inf-form you t-that, although I am f-flattered by your a-affections, I w-would a-appreciate it if you w-would keep them to yourselves in the f-future." Hinata took a quick drink of her tea and stood, wringing her hands together in front of her. "I c-can show m-myself out."

Both brothers looked at each other, the same look of determination burning in their dark eyes. They nodded again, before standing, one on each side of Hinata.

"You do realize that we can't let you go, just like that?" Itachi put one heavy hand on Hinata's shoulder, and she tried to take a step back, only managing to bump into the younger Uchiha. She gasped quietly, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"We love you Hinata." One of them kissed the top of her head, but the both of them were so close to her, she couldn't quite figure out which one had done it.

"Hn, we do." Itachi gripped her chin lightly and forced her blushing face to look up at his. He melted slightly under the confused expression on her face, a half smile quirking his lips upward.

She pulled out of their grips, managing to land on her butt on the couch she'd just vacated. Great, back to square one.

Hinata sucked a deep breath in through her nose and tried to convince herself that she wasn't turned on in the slightest. **That worked as well as Miley Cyrus twerking at the VMAs.**

"Why won't you pick one of us Hinata?" She glanced up at Sasuke through her thickened lashes, his bare arms crossed attractively across his chest, the end of his white tank-top just barely brushing the top of his black, leather belt.

"By that, of course, he means the one that you love more." Hinata bit her tongue when she wanted to say that she didn't particularly _love _either of them.

Itachi leaned forward, his hand settling on the back of the couch behind her. He hovered in front of her so closely that all she could see were his deep, incredibly warm eyes. Something dipped into the couch beside her, and Hinata forced herself to look away from Itachi, only to find that Sasuke had buried his knee into the cushion beside her.

His bare shin brushed against her jean-covered thigh, his arm wrapped lazily behind her. Hinata glanced quickly between the two brothers with wide eyes, realizing that their gazes were relatively similar. _'More like they look almost exactly the same. I thought there was a four year difference between them! Why do they look the same?'_ She blinked when her contacts went out of focus, breaking off her silent rambling.

"I a-am sorry, r-really, b-but I just d-don't return y-your feelings... E-either of y-you." She tried to push away from where they had caged her in, but both of them simply sat down beside her, ensnaring her once again.

"And why not?" Sasuke dragged her towards him until she was practically on top of him, her hands on either side of his waist, her legs curled up beneath herself as he settled her down between his own. "You must have a reason."

Itachi crept up behind Hinata when she tried to scoot away from the younger male. She bumped into a decidedly solid chest, muscled arms wrapping around her waist from behind. "Do you not find us attractive, Miss Hyuga?" Itachi asked quietly, his warm breath blowing against her ear with each word. Sasuke leaned back until he was laying down against a large pillow. He crossed his arms behind his head, smirking down at the uncomfortable woman his brother was teasing.

Hinata struggled in the hold. "I-It's n-not t-t-that! I-I ju-just-" Itachi suddenly let her go, and she sprawled out over the younger Uchiha, just managing to catch herself before she slammed her nose against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke looked down at her through dark eyelashes that were thicker than she could ever imagine hers being, amusement making his dark eyes light up. "You just," He hiked her up against him, one arm still behind his head, the other draped over her back, "What?" He breathed against her neck.

Hinata closed her eyes and cinched her legs together with an invisible thread. This was getting ridiculous! Not to mention way out of hand. She peered up at the young man holding her, took a deep breath, willing herself not to stutter, and tried to pry his arm off of her. "Now listen here, young man. I will not tolerate this from you, nor your older brother. L-Let me go, now!" She struggled against him until she finally managed to turn around.

Sasuke sat up, Hinata just barely keeping herself from face planting into the cushion in front of the older Uchiha.

Itachi fell backwards until he was sprawled on his back languidly. "God, she is such a turn on."

"Tch, got that right." Sasuke mimicked his brother's position. "So, you gonna run for it now?" He looked longingly at the confused woman sitting between him and Itachi.

"I would, b-but I don't t-think I can w-walk..." Hinata mumbled, swinging her feet over the edge of the seat. She sighed shakily, trying her hardest to ignore the wetness between her legs and the heat radiating from her face. She jumped when both of them moved to help her up. "T-thank you."

Sasuke and Itachi watched her move toward the entrance with sad eyes. Sasuke's lips parted in surprise when she suddenly veered off course and entered the bathroom. He turned back to look at his stunned brother, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Itachi." Sasuke let his head fall back with a groan.

"I'm at my limits too." He ran a hand over his tired eyes. "She's just so..."

"Desirable? Adorable? Beautiful?"

"Actually, I was going to say fuckable, but lets go with desirable." Sasuke smirked knowingly at his older brother.

. . . .

Hinata refrained from dunking her entire head in the sink and settled for splashing some of the cool water on her burning face. Plopping herself down onto the toilet seat, she took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

In. Out. In. Out. _Beeeeeeeep! _

She jumped, the porcelain seat banging quietly underneath her, and clutched at her chest for a few seconds before digging through her jacket pockets for her cell phone.

_So, you guys at it like rabbits yet? ~Hanabi*_

Hinata frowned. When had her sweet little sister become such a pervert?

_Of course not! I'm trying to be civil with them and let them down easily, not have their children!~ Hinata* _She pressed send and hung her head, her hair tucked behind her ears. At least, she was trying to be civil, but those two just wouldn't listen to her. She watched the door for a few seconds, flinching yet again when her phone buzzed in her hands.

_Who said anything about kids? You never do anything Hina, it's time you just have some fun and do something for yourself.~ Hanabi*_

Hinata frowned. She did too have fun! She went out last Friday... With Neji and his girlfriend, Tenten. She blushed a dark pink, she'd been a third wheel and left halfway through the night. God, she really was boring.

_...It wouldn't be right for me to do this to them. They really love me, I can't just have a one-time fling with them. That's wrong!~ Hinata*_

The response came back four seconds later.

_Who said it'd only be one time?~ Hanabi* _Hinata glanced down at her phone, then up at the tile wall in front of her. She blinked slowly, setting her phone into her lap and biting her lip until it blushed a bright pink to match her cheeks. Hanabi was right.

This didn't have to just be a one-time thing. Most girls dreamed of having one man that loved them, she had two. It was always worth a shot. Her phone screen lit up again, and she swiped the bottom.

_Be bold, take a risk. Love~ Hanabi* _Hinata smiled shyly.

. . . .

"Man, she's taking a while in there. Maybe she's dead." Itachi smacked his younger brother.

"Don't be an idiot!" Sasuke lunged at Itachi, succeeding in pinning him down.

"Don't call me an idiot, dumbass!" Sasuke attempted to knee Itachi in the groin, but suddenly froze, the elder Uchiha managing to heave the teenager off of him. Sasuke hit the ground with a thunk and a muffled groan.

"Is the offer to stay for dinner still g-good?" Itachi spun in his seat, ignoring the young man that was using his knee to help himself stand. His lips parted in surprise, and he just nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, of course." Sasuke got unsteadily to his feet, a dainty arm settling lightly on the crook of his elbow.

Hinata blushed when they both openly stared at her. It was a little creepy, but flattering in a strange way that she found that she sort of liked.

"What made you rethink your," Itachi stood and circled around the table to stand next to her, "Decision?" She placed a slightly shaking hand on his chest.

"Listen, boys..." The ponytail she'd pulled her hair into swung against her back, her jacket now tied around her waist. "I was just th-thinking."

Sasuke tentatively put an arm around her waist and turned her to face him, though she did glance away from his intense gaze shyly every few seconds. "About?"

"Th-The reason w-why I refused t-to date either o-of you." Itachi rested his hands on her hips from behind, his chin on her right shoulder, his long hair tickling the back of her neck. Hinata shuddered, but neither Uchiha could determine if it was from nerves or excitement.

Itachi whispered in her ear, almost afraid of the answer, "And?"

Hinata blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, ruffling her straight-cut bangs in the process. "The reason I wouldn't a-agree is b-because both of y-you like-"

"Love," Both of them inserted, pressing even closer to her.

Hinata picked up where she'd been interrupted, "Right, love, me. I d-didn't want to c-come between y-you..." She finished in a breathy sigh, Sasuke's lips against her collar bone and one of her rounded ears between Itachi's teeth.

"We've always had one rule in our house, ever since we were little." Itachi's voice had deepened, and the sound of it so close to her ear made her knees feel weak.

Sasuke brushed a stray lock of her indigo hair from her bare shoulder, the spaghetti strap of her tank top sliding off the curve of her arm slowly. He breathed against the column of her neck, his teeth gently nipping her flesh. "Brothers have to share." His lips curved upward into a smile against her skin.

Hinata took in a shuddering breath, her hands twitching at her sides with the need to hold on to something. She slowly lifted one hand up and buried it into the shirt of the short-haired young man that had busied himself with the hollow of her throat, the fingers of her other hand somehow finding the right front pocket of the man behind her. "I-I also, d-don't w-want j-j-just a o-one night s-stand. I-I'm not th-that t-type of g-girl." It took everything in her to speak.

Itachi and Sasuke shared one final look before resuming their work, slowly. Sasuke's hands wormed under the hem of her shirt, resting against the bones of her hips, calloused thumbs rubbing slow circles on the smooth flesh. Itachi's large hands moved under her arms and gradually pulled the top of her shirt down, resting gently over her semi-exposed chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"We couldn't let you go, even if you told us to."

Hinata's knees knocked together when she allowed herself to be pulled back toward one of the rooms in the recesses of the house.

. . . . . .

End.

* * *

1. Yeah, this is it for now. If someone actually wants me to go back and write a second chapter for this with the actual interactions and stuff, I'll consider it. But I guess I'm leaving this with just an open ending. So, use your imaginations for now folks!

2. ** ** The comment put within the little star things, yeah. Sorry if that upsets anyone, but to me, that mess was hella funny!

3. Kinda different from what I usually write. Heh weird, this has absolutely no plot! Whatsoever... It was just a filler while I was sick at home for the weekend. Packing moving boxes and stuff. I needed some kind of outlet.

I'll leave it here for now, but remember, if I get a lot of reviews asking me to continue, I will! Love, AMB11.


End file.
